War Room
Basics The War Room is available to you when your character reaches level 10 To do so you must first choose a clan to fight for. You have 5 different clan options: * Clan Midori Ken * Clan Aka Ryu * Clan Aoi Hoiru * Clan Ki Sensu * Random, which chooses a random faction for you. ''Note: Choose wisely! You may not easily reverse your decision.'' Actions After you have chosen a clan to fight for you can start using the war room. In the war room you have to conquer the lands(sectors)of enemy clans or defend yours from them. Each character can make up to 3 moves an hour at the beginning but you can get more moves if your rank increases.To get a higher rank you simply need to make moves. A Samurai can take one of six actions * Attack * Defend * Scout * Move * Deploy Troops * Build Attack When attacking or defending a sector, you spawn into a pvp area. From here, troops converge from either side and attack you. As you kill them, the troops get stronger and progress through ranks. The first soldiers wearing only light armor, to the final troops in full heavy armor and clan masks. Any friendly Samurai who attack or defend the area at the same time will be seen on the battlefield with you, but can not help you to kill their troops, nor can you help them kill theirs. Any enemy samurai who appear in the area will be able to attack and kill you, cutting your time on the tile short, and stopping you from killing your full amount of troops. If you attack a tile with another samurai's character on it, but that player is not currently defending that tile, then instead of them appearing immediately on the battlefield, they will instead spawn with the waves of troops that drop down to attack. Killing their AI in this way will knock them off of the tile, and force If there is more than one player character samurai on the tile, they will spawn in the order they entered the tile. You can kill only a maximum of 340 troops per attack, plus an extra 10 Player Character samurai, for a grand total of 350. Defend Defending is like attacking except it's on your own clan sector to remove enemy troops. There is a possibility of finding enemy Samurai in your clan sector if your troops have conquered the sector without killing the Samurai. Scout Spying lets you know how much enemy troops are in a certain sector.If the number of enemies within that sector are increasing or decreasing you need to spy again to know the correct amount of enemies. You will also need to spy again if you have left the war room. Move Move lets you travel between different sectors. Deploy Troops Deploying troops lets you send an amount of troops to a certain sector based on the terrain you are on as well as the terrain you are deploying to. Build Build allows you to construct structures on particular plots of land. This can only be used when achieving the rank of Captain in War Room. HQs can only be built by Generals. Each clan is only allowed 3 HQ bases and in order to build a new one an extra base must be demolished to create a new HQ in a different sector. There are 4 building types: * HQ - Allows Samurai to enter a territory. This can only be built by Generals and War Heroes. * Forward Base - Same like HQ but can be built anywhere on the map. Costs 10k coins to complete construction. * Barricades - Reduces the amount of troops Samurai can deploy into the territory. Costs 10k coins to complete construction. * Tunnels - Allows Samurai to bypass obstacles or deploy through obstacles. Fire Arrows Option will be disabled though. Costs 5k coins to complete construction. Buildings play an important role to support your clan in a war. It is usually worth helping to contribute some coins to complete these buildings War Room Ranks Each Ranks Give a item, And certain ranks give new Abilities, Like building things such as tunnels foward bases And more.